


to the victor (goes the spoils)

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Bath Sharing, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drowning, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Pain Kink, Sadism, fear as a motivator, fear kink, not in a sexual way though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: Reki wakes up in a room with only a man with dull eyes, a body full of pain and a foreboding.When Adam gets his hands on him, he has a treat, before he can get therealmain course in his grasp.
Relationships: Shindō Ainosuke | Adam/Kyan Reki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 146





	to the victor (goes the spoils)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, please! If you don’t like, do not read it, thank you!

Cigarette smoke and iron, blue and flashes of red, bruises lining his wrists, a  _ slow  _ crawl to consciousness.

First his toes and then the arch of his foot and so-forth, till his body is tingling uncomfortably with pain and a throbbing in the back of his head that’s too tangible to be a headache. Forcing his eyes open, Reki groans as he rolls onto his side, crying out at a painful shifting that  _ must  _ be his rib. 

It doesn’t feel out of place, just shifted, he’s broken enough bones and gotten enough fractures to tell the difference between the two though that didn’t make it any less enjoyable.

“You’re awake.”

The voice is unfamiliar and Reki has to search the room (it’s completely barren except for a little table next to the plush bed he laid on, surrounded by four white walls and two brown doors).

The man in front of him had black hair and dull grey eyes, though, there was a beauty mark and those meant bad luck, didn’t they? It was directly beneath the corner of his right eye and it was fitting, he  _ was  _ beautiful, but the room and the way his eyes looked so lifeless..

“Adam will be here soon, he..” The man stopped speaking and his brows furrowed for a moment, just briefly, and too many emotions passed over his face to Reki to understand before he wasn’t making an expression at all.

“It was you or him.” He says finally, “and you? You don’t mean enough to even be the  _ appetizer. _ ”

He left soon after, his words a riddle, while Reki’s mind rushed, forcing himself to sit up even with his wrist that must have been sprained (when Adam had yanked him around, he supposes) and the multitude of bruising beneath his clothes.

He needed to get out of the room, he needed to find Langa and Miya.

Getting to his feet truly exposed the sheer amount of  _ pain  _ he was in, it was like his body was an open nerve, even the brush of his clothes left him feeling sick to the stomach.

(He wonders, as he makes it to the door, if it’s partially from the fear still bleeding through his veins).

The door is opening as he’s grasping the door knob and he stops short the moment those red, red eyes land on him.

Red like his blood as it ran into his eyes, red like Hellfire,  _ red red red r— _

“I didn’t expect you out of bed so soon, you must be.. Hurting.”

One step back, one step forward.

“You can call me Shindō while we’re here, we aren’t at S, after all.” He shuts the door behind himself and it sounds like a gunshot, Reki is shaking and he knows it, can’t make it stop.

It makes Ada-  _ Shindō,  _ laugh, a soft little thing under his breath as he steps so close that Reki can smell his expensive cologne, the cigarette he’d been smoking,  _ iron, blood— _

“You’re shaking like a leaf, it’s not too cold in here, is it?” Shindō asked, a single eyebrow raised just a little as he looked around the room, completely ignoring the boy for a moment.

“It’s not too  _ cold,  _ is it?” He asks again, laying a hand on Reki’s shoulder, only momentarily surprised when the boy startles so badly that he jostles his hand, going to speak only to stop short when Reki’s cheeks grow an embarrassed and angry red and he looks away.

Looking him over, Shindō pauses and laughs softly, tutting and shaking his head as if disappointed. The growing wet spot on Reki’s jeans makes him shuffle uncomfortably, and he reminds Shindō briefly of a scared puppy.

“Did I scare you, little pup?” Shindō asks, leaning in and tilting his head around to look at Reki’s face. The smell of urine is faint, and his embarrassment is irritatingly cute.

“Well, no use in just standing there. Let’s go take a bath.”

Grabbing Reki by the wrist, the boy flinches, goes to yank his hand away before hissing in pain and Shindō silently makes note of it as he leads him to the door opposite of the bed, opening up to a surprisingly large bathroom.

“Where am I?” Reki speaks with false bravado, though all it does is make him louder and less appealing, especially when Shindō knows how  _ scared  _ he is of him, he’s got the piss-soaked pants to prove it.

“Oh, nowhere of importance. Strip.”

He drops his wrist and turns towards him, though as expected all he does is blink at him dumbly before shaking his head.

“No.”

“You’re covered in your own urine and blood, I’m sure a bath won’t hurt.”

“Okay, but not in front of y-“ 

Grabbing the wrist he held previously, Shindō squeezes it tightly and is satisfied by the way he crumbles to his knees in pain, crying out and screwing his eyes shut. 

Inhaling sharply, he goes still, careful not jostle it. 

“Get undressed,  _ pup,  _ or I’ll do it myself.”

Dropping Reki’s wrist, Shindō’s pleased to see him shakily get his feet and strip his jacket away, the rest of his clothes following though he seems to be moving jerkily with both his wrist and the other myriad of injuries that Shindō hadn’t yet seen (or touched).

Some of his hair was matted with blood, and his knees were practically knocking together when he got to his shirt and pants, fingers slipping on the zipper until finally, he was completely naked.

He was covered in bruises and scrapes, a particularly large one spanned the left side over his ribs, other smaller ones littered his body. There was a gash on his thigh that was slowly oozing blood, little rivulets that Shindō was surprised he hadn’t noticed though it would explain why he smelled so strongly of blood besides his hair.

“Now, was that so hard?” He asked, sitting down on the edge of the large tub, enough to fit at least two men his size in it as he turned on the water and pulled the stopper, a gentle steam rising into the cool air.

“Just hot water should do.” 

Reki was watching him like a frightened animal, and in a way, he was. Shindō knew he was scared of him, he could practically taste it and it was  _ delicious,  _ every little twitch and jolt a reminder of what he’d done. 

Casually, he began to peel away his own layer of clothes, enjoying the way Reki grew pale and then flushed red with anger. He looked like a little strawberry with his auburn hair and the small scattering of freckles on his nose, red flush burning down his chest.

“What- what the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?” 

“I’m getting undressed,” Shindō said, nonplussed by the irritation that flashed through Reki’s eyes, a steady reminder that they had the same opinion of one another. 

“ _ Why  _ are you getting undressed.” He gritted out, the question sounding more like a statement than anything.

“To take a bath, of course, you look like a wreck. Don’t need you to drown yourself on accident, I think Langa would h-“

“Don’t! Say his name, don’t-“

“Reki.” 

Shindō’s voice is cold, chilling, it sends a shudder up Reki’s spine and his mouth closes with an audible click of his teeth. 

“There’s a boy.”

Guiding him into the tub is easy, mostly because Reki doesn’t want to slip and has to begrudgingly rely on Shindō for assistance, though neither of them look particularly happy about that.

Shindō settles in behind Reki and the boy tenses up, he can  _ smell him,  _ smell the cigarettes and the iron.

The water is starting to tinge pink as the dried blood on his skin and his bleeding cut were submerged.

Reki couldn’t see Shindō’s  _ face,  _ not that seeing him made it any better but at least he could read him, could watch his eyes or  _ something,  _ anything was better than the sitting and the waiting.

“Let me wash your hair.” Reki flinches when he feels wet hands sliding through his hair, untangling clumps of hair stuck together with dried blood in a manner that was surprisingly gentle, though he prodded at the cut in his scalp when he found it.

“Ow, stop it-“

“Stay still, Reki-“

“Stop fucking  _ hurting me,  _ you sick bastard!”

A heavy silence fell and suddenly the hand in his hair was tightening up and Reki’s head was forced beneath the pink water.

It burned as it shot up his nose and down his throat, he was flailing rather unsuccessfully in his attempt to get away, water splashing and hitting the marble floor, until Reki thought he would drown, that Shindō would  _ kill him  _ and then his head was being yanked out, coughing and choking up water, forced to stay still by Shindō’s arms falling around him when he jerked forward and nearly ended up back in the water.

“Look at what you made me do, Reki.” Is all he stays and then he’s back to cleaning out his hair, the water turning a deeper and deeper pink with every rinse.

Reki’s trembling is a nice sight, especially when compared to that cocksure attitude he usually carried. Shindō had watched Reki when he first arrived at S, but only for brief moments, he was pretty,  _ yes,  _ but he was not what Shindō could love. 

Langa, on the other hand.. He’s beautiful, he’s determined even though he’s a little airheaded and uncertain, he’s  _ new. _

He particularly liked the anger and sadness on his face when he saw how banged up Reki was until Shindō had “apologized” and offered them a place to rest up.

Tilting Reki’s head back, he rinsed out his hair even though his eyes were pressed together and he was fighting off tears.

He liked boys like him, the ones that took so  _ little  _ to break. Although it was true that he imagined Reki as a little stronger of a skater, it was no surprise he’d lost.

No one ever won when  _ he  _ was the one skating (but the thought of Langa beating him was near orgasmic).

Soon, Reki’s hair was clean and the water was tinged red with his blood, and Shindō was _achingly_ hard from the thought of Langa, of how sweet he must taste, how glorious he must sound writhing in pain (or pleasure, whichever his boy, because Langa is **_his_** _,_ would prefer).

Reki was still scared, though he was no longer trembling like a pathetic puppy that hadn’t been housebroken yet.

Sliding his arms around him, Shindō pulled the younger back against himself, delighted in his frightened gasp at the feel of his cock against the small of his back.

“What-“

“Shh..” Shindō shushed softly, hands sliding down over Reki’s sides, prodding his tender side and humming lightly to his pained moan.

“No, no, Shindō,  _ please, don’t- _ “

“I’m not doing anything.” He tells him gently, even as he strokes his hand against his flat stomach.

“It’s okay, Reki, I’m not doing anything.” Even as his hand found its way between his legs to his stubbornly soft cock, he murmured the words  _ “I’m not doing anything”  _ while Reki finally,  _ finally,  _ dissolved to tears.

“Stop  _ touching  _ me, stop-“ He inhaled sharply, crying louder when Shindō’s touch grew rough and impatient. 

His crying was only making him harder and he found himself rutting against the small of his back, pressing kisses to Reki’s neck as he slid his hands up his chest, tweaking at his nipples.

A surprised moan left the boy and Shindō chuckled softly. 

“Mm, maybe I should touch here instead then, shouldn’t I?”

“No! No- _ ah,  _ no, Shindō,  _ Adam- _ “ Every pull or pinch made way for a lovely moan, both pained and pleasured, and when Shindō rested his chin on Reki’s shoulder and cast his eyes down, he was finally hard, cock twitching against his stomach.

“Good, good..” Shindō praised, grabbing his cock and stroking slowly, rubbing his thumb against the head on every downwards pull, until Reki was giving tentative and half-hearted thrusts up into his hand. 

Soothing a hand down his side, Shindō paused for a moment before pressing down hard over the bruise on Reki’s side, feeling something shift beneath the skin and then the boy was screaming, so loudly and harshly that his voice broke, and he kept screaming even after Shindō took his hand away, kicking and flailing in an attempt to get away.

His sobs were less grating than his voice, broken little things as he fought to get away, even when Shindō held him back against himself, his rough squirming  _ perfect  _ against his cock, even when the boy was throwing threats.

“God, you’re  _ so  _ much better when you cry.” Shindō complained before burying a hand in Reki’s hair and shoving his face back beneath the water, holding until he was nearly limp before he yanked him back out.

For a moment, he didn’t make any noise and Shindō briefly thought he’d killed him and then he was inhaling sharply and choking up water.

His breathing didn’t even out, instead growing rough as he began to hyperventilate, chest barely expanding before he was tilting and falling back against Shindō’s chest.

Looking down at him, he was finally able to take deep breaths as his breathing evened out, looking worse for the wear after, dark circles beneath his eyes and ruddy red cheeks.

He’d passed out.

“All this, and I don’t even get an orgasm..” Shindō sighed, reaching down between his legs and grasping at his half-hard cock.

It could wait, he decided, the thought of it no longer fun without Reki to torment. 

_ Besides,  _ he thought,  _ Langa will be so much better.  _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/ariaforhypnos) on Twitter, feel free to comment and thank you for reading <3
> 
> Can I just say that I may have played it up a bit but Adam is absolutely sadistic through and through.


End file.
